The training program will address the need to train MD and PhD scientists who will provide academic leadership in inflammatory lung disease. The program will be interdisciplinary, bringing together a spectrum of investigators including clinician researchers, epidemiologists, cell biologists, immunologists, and physiologists to focus on lung biology. This interdisciplinary focus will be reflected in the breadth of the lung disease research performed by our faculty mentors and their trainees. Trainees will choose to study either basic or translational research relevant to lung inflammation or disease processes relevant to the lung. The goals of this proposal are (A) to encourage well-trained, academically-oriented scientists to pursue careers in pulmonary, allergy, and critical care investigation, (B) to ensure these trainees develop the scientific skills and collaborative interactions required to be competitive in seeking independent research support, and (C) to develop skills and understanding of the complexities associated with the conduct of scientifically and ethically sound research. To accomplish these objectives, the training program aims to make full use of the many resources available at CUMC including specialists in basic and translational lung research and excellent research facilities.